Reset!
by sShadow
Summary: Haruhi returns to Ouran with the rest of the Host Club after her year in Boston. Just when she thought she had all, a quarrel breaks out between her and Tamaki, causing her to run out and into a truck, losing all of her recollections of most members of the Club. Is this a chance for her to reconsider her decision? Or will hers and Tamaki's love be too strong to shatter by amnesia?
1. Chapter 1 - Reset!

**EDIT: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club; I'm just too poor.**

**I do not know who I want to set Haruhi up with in the end… suggestions? I really like them all…**

Settings: Story set after the _manga _

Prologue

_Dear Mother in heaven,_

_This is the first time I have ever thought this way, the first time that I feel as though I want to cling on to my life. So, please, don't take me away yet. My black and white life has just become coloured._

_Am I selfish for thinking this way? _

_I want to see you, see your smiling face and feel your confidence radiating on me, but now, just a little longer…_

Chapter 1

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Hikaru stormed through the corridor punching Tamaki across his left cheek. Breathing hard, he rewinds for another strike.

"Calm down Hika-chan!" Honey cried, grabbing the black haired teenager's fist with ease, "It isn't Tama-chan's fault."

Hikaru pulled his fist away from the blonde, "Not his fault? Not his fault?! If _he _didn't-"

"That's enough, Hikaru." Kyoya glanced at him from behind his lenses, a flickering of light that reflected off of his glasses made him look oddly sinister. Sensing Kyoya's cold tone, Hikaru grunted loudly, to let out his anger; he aimed a kick at the wall.

"If this is how you are to her, I'm going to take her away." He muttered to him with a dark look before stalking away to stand beside his brother.

Tamaki sat in silence, his eyes blank, the pain in his chest shook his body; it was tearing him apart, so much that the sting in his cheek felt almost like relief. He shivered slightly when he felt someone lifting him up. It was all his fault, his childishness caused this, and Haruhi… he could not bear to think anymore. If he could, he would move himself to a corner of the room and start planting mushrooms, but he could not find the power within himself to that.

Perhaps it was better to give her to Hikaru, perhaps if she chose him this would never have happened.

His thoughts were broken by an unfamiliar man.

"Are you the patient's family?" A man wearing a white cloak and mask walked out of the emergency room, he had a dark gleam in his eyes.

"You may speak to me." Kyoya commanded the doctor, who swallowed.

"Yes, master Kyoya." He nodded, "the patient suffered several bone injuries as well as internal injuries, her sight… he have done the best we can…"

Hikaru frowned, "What the hell do you mean by that?" his voice menacing.

"We may have saved them, or we might have not. We cannot know for sure until the tests are complete." The doctor continued, ignoring Hikaru's silence and the dark aura emitting from his twin, "Her concussion… it has damaged her brain, we are not quite sure to what extent, that would depend on the patient."

"Damn it! What are you sure about?"

Kyoya glanced at Hikaru, who winced at the hostility, "Please continue."

"She may be lucky and could recover very soon, that chance is very slim, though not impossible. Most likely though, she would never be able to function as a normal citizen of society again. There is also the possibility of her becoming a vegetable, which would be a worse case scenario, this result is also very likely judging by the extent of her injury." He hesitated at the expressions of the boys in front of him. The loud one had gone quiet and had shocked written all over his face, his twin wore a similar expression, the tall one wore a hard gaze, it made the air around him thicken, the child had his face down, the doctor was not sure why, although the child looked as though he was about to cry, he also looked dangerous, with his eyes behind the curtain of his hair. The one with glasses showed nothing, though it was obvious to a doctor that his restraint was cracking, they were all like that. The blonde one had an expression of utmost pain; devastation, remorse, incredulity, it was the one worn by parents who lost their children, those who were on the borderline between sanity and insanity. Feeling his agony, the doctor gave him a pained look, if only he was stronger, he may have been able to help the girl.

"She was moved to intensive care just now, if you wish to see her, you may." He smiled sadly at them, it was all he could do, though he could only imagine their expressions going through a turn for the worse if they actually saw her, he could at least ease the burden on their heart.

"Thank you, doctor." Kyoya bowed, his head, and turned, leading the group away from the emergency room.

"Stop sulking, you idiot." He smacked Tamaki on the back of his head, which surprised everyone so much that they forgot to look solemn and glum, "She's not dead, so you should be hoping and giving her moral support. Do you honestly think anything else you feel will help her recover miraculously?"

Tamaki hung his head again, "Yes, but it's my fault."

Kyoya stared back at him for a second before recomposing back into his old, cold, expression.

"But Tama-chan, when Haru-chan wakes up, what are you going to do?" Honey asked him, brown eyes brimming with tears. Tamaki looked at the ceiling, he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked on behind Kyoya.

"I don't know, Honey-sempai."

_*Three months later *_

"Haruhi! We're here again; we brought you your homework. Geez, you have a lot to do when you wake up! You're sure lucky you learned everything before hand already!" Kaoru laughed, setting down an inch of paper on the large pile that was already towering by the bed.

"We miss you at the host club, services are hard with so few people. We have only been able to recruit two people, having four guys running the host club is such a pain, so stop slacking off already, Haruhi." The black haired male gently punched the sleeping girl in the arm, "When will you wake up? The doctor already said you're not a vegetable. So why? Does it have to be him?" His voice darkening near the end of the sentence.

Hikaru lowered his head, swallowed hard, and sighed, while Kaoru stood near, frowning at his brother.

"Haha, Haruhi, these guys are so immature aren't they? King won't see you because he's being stupid, and Hikaru's blaming himself for no reason. So when you wake up, just beat them both up!" His laughter filled the room, but slowly died away.

Term already started for one month, since Haruhi was hurt during the beginning of summer break, she has missed a whole month of school already. Everyone is taking turns looking after her, all except one that is. He was no longer 'qualified' to meet her in his own opinion, though that sounded ridiculous to everyone else, he had made it his own personal goal to never see her again, and that is what he shall do.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you are so early, not fair!" A sweet voice squealed from the doorway.

"Only because you were eating cake again, Honey-senpai!" Kaoru groaned, pouting at the little boy.

"Hmph! But they had special dessert today." He whined, pouting so much that Kaoru's anxious face broke into a smile. Mori carried Haninozuka and dropped him beside the girl's bed. He set a piece of cake on top of the papers that the twins brought.

"Ne… Haru-chan… I'm sorry for not visiting for so long. You don't hate me, do you? I'll even let you borrow my Bun-chan." He had tears in his eyes as he held out the pink bunny to her face. Everyone in the room simply stared at him, knowing that she will just stay still, allowing her hair to grow ever longer, and that she will not respond to anyone again, though hoping for her to open her eyes again, even if she could not see the world around her, even if she were to live in darkness for the rest of her life.

Mori stood up and walked to Mitsukuni, they will have to leave soon after the short visit. Or at least, it was Honey's turn to try to persuade that idiot of theirs, since everyone knew that she would not wake up to anyone else's voice.

"Honey-senpai?" A raspy voice whispered, the girl lifted one tired eyelid to look at the blonde boy, "Why am I here?"

Silence was her answer as her plain response caused everyone's eyes to go wide with astonishment.

"_Haruhi?"_ The first to speak was Kaoru, who was on the other side of the bed, "hey! Do you see me?" he waved his hand in front of her, she blinked and turned her head towards him.

"Stop that." She commanded monotonically, looking at him in the eye.

"_Haru-chan!"_ The boy jumped on to the bed and hugged the girl, his eyes flowed with tears again while he wailed loudly. "I thought… we thought… Haru-chan!"

"Ah, I'm sorry to have worried you, Honey-senpai."She sat up with Kaoru trying to support her, which she dodged with an awkward look in her eye that Kaoru missed, "I'm really sorry." She apologized again, patting his back.

"_Haruhi!_" Recovering from shock, Hikaru piled on to their hug and grabbed on to the back of Haruhi's pyjama shirt while he too had droplets in his eyes, though thankfully, no wailing.

The few people laughed and cried, they shared their amazement with Kyoya and Tamaki over text messages, in their brief happiness; they forgot the main character – Haruhi.

"Get off me please." She pushed Hikaru off with a blank expression of her face, causing the usual stone cold Mori to frown.

"Haruhi," He said over Hikaru's protest, catching the rest's attention, "do you know who I am?" He spoke in a low but clear voice, making sure that he could catch her attention.

"Mori-senpai, not like I'm saying you're stupid or anything but she _obviously _knows who you are, she recognizes Honey-senpai right? She can talk and move properly, the doctors didn't find anything weird, she can see, what's more to ask?" Kaoru complained in an arrogant tone, but with the overwhelming happiness that he had felt, that was not nearly as offensive as he had intended.

"Yeah, Mori-senpai, I-"

"I do not."

Both Hikaru and Kaoru turned to face her with glazed stares, as though not understand what she's talking about. Even Mori widened his eyes slightly. Honey, on the other hand, smiled at her.

"Haru-chan, it's not nice to trick people right now." Honey wagged his index finger at her, "Everyone's really worried about you, so you shouldn't play jokes."

Haruhi stared back at him impassively, "I don't understand you, Honey-senpai."

"You, really don't know who I am?" Hikaru asked incredulously, pointing at himself.

She shook her head slowly, "It could just be an after effect, if I really do know you, then I will eventually remember. Were we close?" She smiled lightly at him, though her expression looked stiff.

"We have been in the same class for three years, we spent our entire high school life together." Hikaru paused, "we were very close friends." Kaoru nodded beside him.

"And that's Mori-senpai." Kaoru pointed at the tall man, "He is always with Honey-senpai."

"King and the demon are on their way." He added, "They'll be here… now." He sighed as the door was slammed open.

"My daughter! Haruhi! Are you all right? Did anyone hurt you? Should Daddy avenge you?" And the idiot returns, forgetting his oath to never meet Haruhi again.

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai, you had a hair-cut." She greeted him warmly, ignoring the words of Tamaki.

"So he couldn't keep his promise after all." Hikaru whispered darkly under his breath, grinning, though a little sadly, "So tell me, why do you remember them," he pointed at Kyoya and Honey, who now took the lead spot in sitting beside her, while the rest huddled in a corner of the hospital, "but not the rest of us? That makes no sense."

"The doctors _did_ say that getting off with no injuries would be a miracle. But to selectively erase the memories of people are just mean." Kaoru pouted at Haruhi, "Don't you remember me at all? We were _this _close." He hugged Haruhi tightly, causing her to wince.

"It's alright! Daughter! From now on I will teach you everything you should have learned all over again, Daddy will help you!" Tamaki started, shining brightly, "First we must start with etiquette, so you can become as dazzling as prince charming, like me. Then, you will learn the importance of-"

"Please be quiet, my head hurts." She said, expression blank again now that she has pushed off Kaoru, "Where is my dad?" She asked after a short silence, in which Tamaki had proceeded to planting mushrooms in a corner of the room.

"He's on his way." Kyoya replied, shutting his phone.

"I see…" Haruhi looked in Tamaki's direction, guilt consuming her stomach, "Erm, you know, it was pretty interesting and all…" She muttered matter-of-factly in an attempt to cheer the guy up.

"Ah I see! So now I will continue!" Tamaki rose immediately, his speedy recovery stunning Haruhi to silence.

Hikaru and Kaoru tipped their heads towards each other, "Is it just me or have I seen this somewhere before?"

And, their journey begins again, adventuring between fragments of broken memories and creating new ones to compete against the old.


	2. Chapter 2 - What To Do If Your Past

**Thanks to those who read the first chapter!**

_**Italicized texts generally mean thoughts**_

**Names are written as last names first and then first name, ie. Fujioka Haruhi.**

"" **quotation marks for when a character is talking.**

*** time skip or changing to a different scene.**

**That's all! Give me your thoughts!**

**Chapter 2 – What To Do If Your Past Returns To Haunt You**

Haruhi sat in her boy's uniform in a rigid and stiff position while the twins, whom she had seemingly _just_ met one week ago fussed over her.

Her hair had grown long during the last year, it now fell to her shoulders, she watched as it was wrapped around in a hairnet and a short, brown wig was placed over it.

She could not remember why she had to do this, could not remember why she was in a club full of boys. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to leave and go home, after all, the amount of homework that had piled up while she was in her coma was unbearable.

"Excuse me," She said to the red haired twin, who seemed much easier to talk to than the black haired one.

Kaoru looked at her, a smile on his face.

"Can I leave?"

The twins rolled their eyes, "How many times are you going to ask that? NO!" They replied together, wagging their fingers at her.

"E…eh?" She sighed internally, life was so troublesome… the twins that sit on either side of her during class,_ they are okay_, she decided,_ just troublesome._

Honey and Mori visited every few days, seeing Honey's face often cheered Haruhi up, he was one of the few people she remember. Mei came to visit several times too, she was thankful to have Mei around. Kyoya visited her once, merely stating that the costs of the hospital were covered by the club, and when Haruhi had opposed the idea, he very brutally cut her down, saying that she could not even pay half the hospital bed, so she must work her butt off for the club.

Then… there was the annoying blonde.

He visited her thrice a day and made no exceptions. According to Kaoru, the blonde was her 'fiancé' (Haruhi's father never accepted, and she herself did not really care); she cannot think of any reason why she would want to date, let alone a thickskulled narcissist like him.

What was more, the idiot seems to believe that she was his daughter!

Girls crowded around Haruhi, making claims that they had missed her very much and many of which had sent her flowers.

"Thank you, I had no idea so many people supported me." She smiled sincerely, rose petals seemed to rain down on her, and her fans fell into silence, blushing and drooling all over her.

"Actually…" One girl twiddled her thumbs; "we really wanted to see Fujioka-senpai in girl's clothing…"

Haruhi looked up, surprised, she looked over at the twins for help, but instead grimaced badly at the scene in front of her.

"Kaoru, you are such a messy eater." Hikaru leaned in and licked the bit of white vanilla flavored cream off the corner of Kaoru's lips.

The girls exploded, blushing and screaming and stomping their feet as the brothers held each other close, emitting pheromones around them.

Traumatized, Haruhi looked over at the two new recruits.

With Tamaki and Kyoya gone, the directed sales pointed to the twins, but the two new recruits were great too.

Just as she was about to object to the ridiculous assignment in front of her, a loud bang from the direction of the door distracted everyone momentarily.

"Haruhi!" At the voice, Haruhi tried to bolt, but was too late. "Oh how life likes to toy with me! Just when we have conquered every obstacle fate once again takes you away from me…" He grabbed her chin and smiled down at her, his face surrounded by roses, "Worry not, my little lamb, I will make you love me once more."

Haruhi stole a glance at the person who had entered the room with Tamaki, her eyes Spelling : Save me Mori-senpai!

In a flash, Haruhi found herself suspended in mid-air, held by the armpits by Mori, while Tamaki flew aside, stunned.

"M…Mori-senpai…" He stuttered, "you…d…didn't have to go so far…"

Hikaru and Kaoru held their stomachs laughing, "déjà vu?"

"Ah well, never mind about that," Tamaki cleared his throat and regained his composure in a split second, "I will now introduce the two new recruits to everyone…"

Curtains go up…

Suzuki Mamoru

Yamazaki Sora

"Yes, even though they are nothing on me, I still personally hand-picked them amongst all of the male students in Ouran!" Tamaki announced, wearing a large cape imprinted with the word "narcissist'.

"You can find out their types yourself." Kyoya added, a glint reflecting off his glasses.

Sighing, Haruhi snuck away between the commotions that Tamaki was causing, as soon as she closed the door behind her, silence embraced her.

She walked her way to out to the courtyard, which was rather quiet without a single soul besides Haruhi. She welcomed the tranquility; it was soothing to her ears.

The blonde was too annoying, so much that she could never imagine why she had ever agreed to go out with him, let alone _marry_ him.

She shook her head; he's probably just pulling her leg anyways, never mind, never mind.

She packed her things and started walking home, it was late, and she had to cook dinner.

_When will Otou-san be home?_

"Wait! Haruhi!" She turned around, to find the person she least wanted to see chasing after her.

"Let's go home together!" Tamaki grinned as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and grabbed Haruhi's hand, which she jerked away.

He stared at her, hurt, "what was that for?" He whined, puppy dog eyes staring into her soul.

She did not reply, and instead walked on, ignoring him.

So, he followed.

"Hey, you remember when we were in Boston, I cooked stew for you once, you ate everything even though everyone else said that it tasted bad." He started to talk, like he always did when they walked home together in an attempt to replenish her memories. "And we met 'Carmen-san' in Spain, remember? You waited in line for an hour to buy sweets!"

"There was that time too, when Hikaru and Kaoru were too loud and woke Kyoya up six in the morning…"

"Ah, can't forget when you fell in to the ocean, guess who saved you? The most wonderful me!"

"You also had to perform with the girls from that school too, I recorded the whole play!"

Haruhi unlocked her door and attempted to slam it in his face, but by some miracle, he slipped in.

"Geez, it really is quite small, but the Kotatsu is really great! We had hot pot together once…" He skipped around and knocked over a bag of romance magazines and shojo mangas, "Are these yours? I didn't know you liked these things, Haruhi."

Haruhi threw a glance at him, "I don't, and that's why I'm throwing them away, put them back." Her mood sourer than usual

"But they really are interesting, oh I read this manga before, it's really good, it's about a girl who fell in love with two guys, the ending was really tragic, I cried thirty two times! This drama too, I watched it twenty eight times Antoinette and once with grandma!"

He yelled excitedly, taking everything out of the garbage bag that Haruhi took an hour to organize.

"Put them back." She ordered, in a final sort of way.

"You can't be thinking of throwing this DVD away could you? It's the most epic soap drama out there!"

Haruhi glared at him for a brief second, "please leave, I have homework to do." She said coldly, with as much calmness as she could press into her voice.

"Can daddy help you? What don't you understand, this one maybe? Or this? Oh, to do this question you have to understand the-"

"Hm, what's the word I'm looking for?" Haruhi muttered to herself while Tamaki rampaged on, "Troublesome? That's not it, ah I got it!"

"Got what? The question, yes yes, _everyone_ said that I should be a teacher! Alas, I have too many talents, who knew that God can make a person as wonderful as me? Now let's cuddle!" He lunged himself on top of her, which she dodged, twitching badly, the last strand of common sense that held her inner monster away from Tamaki just snapped.

"Annoying! Haven't I told you for the past week to stop disturbing me? What's wrong with you? Can't you leave me alone for a single second? What kind of university student are you? Do you even attend classes at all? I don't care what kind of relationship we had, can't you see that? The me right now don't want to be involved with you anymore… and I'm sure I would have done the same eventually had I not lost my memories." She finished harshly, slamming the door to the living room in his face.

She breathed deeply, calming down, a slow sense of guilty draining her, well, maybe she was a little bit too gruff with him… but he deserved it… definitely.

A few moments later, she heard a knock on the door, "Haruhi… you fell for me once, so I will do it again, just you wait!" She heard the front door slam and let out a breath of relief.

Fall in love with him again? What a joke! Like she would ever like anyone like him… in fact, even if she liked anyone at all sounded ridiculous. She had lived so many years of her life like that, and she was not in the mood to change it.

"Haruhi, that was cruel." Kaoru pushed open the sliding door and walked in, followed by Hikaru.

"Eh? How did you get in here?"

They grinned identically, "We were here all along!"

"Well, that was… I…" she stammered, now that the fire was doused, her words did seem much too heartless for someone who was simply trying to revive her memories.

"Aha, don't worry, we are not blaming you or anything, Tono has always been too much, even for us at first." They looked at each other in a knowing sort of way, "I'm not going to complain you know," Kaoru stated, "I've always been rooting for my brother here anyways." He laughed, causing Hikaru to turn into a delicate shade of tomato red.

"Huh?" Haruhi tilted her head, unable to wrap her finger around the last part.

"Quit joking, Kaoru, after being rejected that badly…" Hikaru scratched his head and stared at a spot fixedly on Haruhi's wall.

"I did?" Haruhi let out general astonishment, _reject… reject Hikaru… as a good friend?_ "That guy, I would understand, but I think Hikaru is much fun to be around." She smiled angelically at him, coloring his face in a sea of red flames.

Kaoru grinned devilishly, _how cruel Haruhi, getting his hopes up…_

Honey and Mori closed and locked the door of the host club after all other members left, the two were walking down the hall together in a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts.

"Ne, Takashi, if Haru-chan doesn't remember anything about Tama-chan… then she would just be back to how she was before, right?"

Mori walked on with no reply, but Honey understood the message.

"I'm kind of worried… if Haru-chan becomes as aloof as she used to be…" he grinned sadly, "she really might not like Tama-chan again… if the circumstances aren't right… that would be really sad for Tama-chan. But… it gives a whole new opportunity again for Hika-chan and maybe in Kyo-chan… then there are the new recruits… Ma-chan and So-chan…" He smiled a little sadly, "I wonder what will happen."

Once again, Mori replied with his usual silence

"Don't you feel… that she's even colder than when we first met her? There's something different from her movements too… like she knows judo…"

At this, Mori looked down at Honey, their eyes met, and Honey understood that he had the same feeling.

Honey smiled again and pink flowers reappeared around his face, "Shall we pay Ran-chan (Haruhi's father) a visit?"

The other grunted.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Select the dress!" The twins saluted and jogged off.

"Kyoya, book the hotel!" Coolly, he swept a cell phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"Mamoru, Sora, find the decorators! Mori-senpai, find a menu with a list of Haruhi's favorite food!" The two nodded solemnly and set off while Mori ran without another word.

"Ne, ne, Tama-chan what about me?"

Tamaki looked down at the short boy who held a bunny behind his back and flowers encircling him.

"Honey senpai!" He paused and lowered his voice, "please go eat cake."

Honey sat in a corner and petted his Usa-chan, mumbling to it under his breath.

Haruhi strolled into the club room to find everything in a state of chaos, Kyoya who was busily calling numbers on his cell phone, Mori, Mamoru and Sora rushing past her out the door and the devil twins settled on a tea table drawing up clothing plans.

"Senpai, sorry about yesterday, I did not mean it." Haruhi bowed, her eyes stared fixedly on Tamaki's own purplish-blue ones.

He blushed faintly and patted her head, as though saying no worries before embracing her in a bear hug, "My daughter is such a good girl! Knowing how to apologize!" He squealed, twirling her round and round.

Abruptly she pushed herself away from him and settled down on the twins' table and started work.

In unison, Hikaru and Kaoru each took a side of her shoulder and leaned over, the three talked silently, creating a large personal bubble around them.

"Mother! They are leaving me out!" Tamaki cried, tugging on Kyoya's sleeve.

"And what would you like me to do about it?" Kyoya smiled dangerously, his other hand crushing his cell phone, 24/7 for the past week; he had been pressured into outrageous assignments held by this giant buffoon, if he lost another hour of sleep… well…

Turning into stone by the sight of the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord, Tamaki shifted away slowly to the three's lovey dovey atmosphere.

"Haruhi!" He whined, "Aren't you going to be a lawyer? Reason with Mother for me…" He dragged her arm back and forth, distracting her from her work at hand.

Haruhi looked at him lazily, "lawyer? Why would I want to be a lawyer?" She asked in distaste, her eyebrows scrunched together at the word.

Stunned, all attention turned to her as the air intensified, the first to break the silence was Honey.

"But, Haru-chan… hasn't it always been your dream?"

"No." She replied simply, turning her attention back on to her work.

The twins exchanged suspicious looks with each other and both eyed Kyoya, who maintained the same expression as always as he clicked off his phone and dialed another number.

Honey peered curiously at the girl while the two new members; Mamoru and Sora exchanged confused looks about the behavior of their senpais.

"Here it is, Takashi!" Honey jumped up and rang the doorbell twice, making sure to read the sign 'Fujioka Residence' again before pressing.

The door opened to reveal Ranka in his stubbles and T-shirt with 'Father' printed across it.

He invited the both of them in after checking that Tamaki was nowhere to be found.

"Honestly, you boys have been barging in and out of my house all day." He complained and allowed the two to sit in the living room… with Kyoya who was already there.

Kyoya gave the pair of them a rare, faint, knowing smile.

"Shall we begin?" He murmured quietly to Ranka, who nodded solemnly.

"So you know, the information that you are about to receive now, are not all known by Haruhi herself… and there is no point to telling her." He said lazily, his voice slurred.

"I suppose you all know my wife and what happened to her?" Honey nodded while the other two listened intently.

"Well, the thing is, Haruhi was with her the night she died." Honey's eyes grew wide and Kyoya appeared to listen more intently, Mori stiffened slightly.

Ranka nodded, smiling sadly, "My wife died on the spot, shielding her from the impact... and Haruhi entered into a coma." Honey glanced at Kyoya, who already knew this, and turned his attention back to Ranka.

"She was put into a decent hospital with all her costs covered by the offender… but it wasn't enough, with normal technology, she would never wake up again." Ranka eyed Kyoya and Kyoya looked back at him, he knew all of this already, if he had not covered the cost and asked for the proper medical attention immediately since Haruhi's accident, she would not be with them right now.

"So, I asked my parents for help. They were rich as hell, but I ran away when I was still a teenager, and ended up working at a bar for a part time job. Though they never looked for me, their condition for helping Haruhi is that she become the heir to their company, I was the only child, and she was the only choice." He hesitated, "and I agreed. But, when she actually did wake up, she remembered few people and things. Her personality was warmer than before, and she had something different than before she entered the coma too. Some of the things she liked to do and achieve were a little different." He said in wonder, "I never figured out why."

Kyoya stood up and bowed, "thank you for telling us this."

Ranka chuckled and waved his hand at him, "It's nothing, Kyoya-kun. Besides, I'm only confirming what you already know." He added slyly, exchanging a smile with Kyoya.

"Ne, Ran-chan," Ranka turned his attention to Honey, "Did Haruhi learn Judo?" He asked, surprising Ranka.

"Ah, yes, she did, she also learned violin and piano, as well as Karate, she was quite talented." He said, dazed by the memories.

Honey glanced at Takashi and the two of them bowed and left, leaving Kyoya alone with Ranka, understanding that he still had more to say to Ranka without being disturbed.

"As expected of the daughter of Maeda Ranka." Kyoya muttered quietly as he heard the door slam.

Ranka glimpsed at Kyoya, "you already know everything… she really might be taken away because of that promise I made."

"I'm sorry I could not do anything else." Kyoya said, a sign of regret in his voice.

Ranka patted him on the shoulder, "you tried your best, but as Haruhi is now, she probably won't mind even if she was taken away… but that makes it all the easier on your part, does it not?" He winked at him.

Kyoya chose to ignore that, "so you think that Haruhi knows what her mother did for her now?"

Ranka nodded, "most definitely, she definitely remembered."

"Difficult." Kyoya commented, "Is there any reason for Haruhi not to take on as the head of the Maeda Corporation?"

"No," he replied plainly, "I was always going to offer her the position if she ever wanted a life such as that anyways. It's always been open for her."

By the time Kyoya left the house, he found himself encircled by thoughts, sure, he could try to woo her, and the Maeda Corporation will be very beneficial to the Ootori Family, it might even help secure his place in his father's heart. Neither of his brothers was able to find anything close to the Maeda Corporation yet. Their work was more international than most, in fact, one of the first families to launch their work to the rest of the world was the Maeda family. Then again, if he did, how would the Suoh family and Ootori family's relationship be?

"Kyo-chan, we were waiting for you." Honey whispered, still disturbed by the information he had heard."

Kyoya gave them a faint smile and entered the limousine with them.

"Kyo-chan is a liar!" Honey accused, pouting.

Kyoya looked over, at loss for an answer, "for what reason, Honey-senpai?"

"You said you had nothing to gain from being in a relationship with Haruhi." Honey stated, his Usa-chan pressed tightly to his chest.

"That is partially true, even if I do, it may have a positive impact with the relationship of the Maeda Corporation and our family, but the Suoh-"

"Liar." Honey accused again, not looking all that happy, "Kyo-chan knows that Tama-chan isn't that kind of person."

He looked at his senpai for a few moments, before smiling and tilting his head, "I see no more point to make excuses."

"Kyo-chan values Tama-chan more than anybody, but Tama-chan feels the same about Kyo-chan… so he won't mind." Honey smiled, "you can be selfish sometimes."

Kyoya crossed his legs and looked away from Honey, a faint grin pulling on the corner of his lips, "That is all I am made of." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3 - Weird Potions Are Weird

**Chapter 3 – Weird Potions Are Just Weird**

"Welcome, to the black magic club… where your future… and your past… will be eternally affected by your desires."

The little girl trembled from head to toe; she only needs to walk a little further before seeing her beloved brother, whose voice she heard from behind the curtain.

Gingerly, she pushed open the dark curtain open and lunged towards the figure, shrieking and crying.

"Huh? Who are you?" Fujioka Haruhi was completely thrown off her balance by the little girl and landed painfully on her backside, with the girl on her chest.

The girl wiped her eyes and looked up, "you're not my onii-chan!" She complained, turning off her flashlight.

"Onii-chan? Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi pushed herself up, the little girl still in her embrace, "Ah, you must be Creamy-chan."

"Ah, and you are nerd-chan!" Kirimi hugged her tight, "Nerd boys are very popular too! Especially when they are clumsy… and they take such good care of the heroine…" She drooled slightly.

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Um, Creamy-chan, what grade are you in?"

"Two!" She said happily, smiling up at her.

"And are grade twos normally carried like this?"

"Onii-chan does it all the time!"

"I…I see… well… Creamy-chan, I have to go… so…" She set the little girl down and smiled gently at her, "could you wait here by yourself?"

Haruhi immediately regretted her decision as the girl thrashed around crying about how dark and scary her brother's clubroom was…

And it all happened in a second…

Kirimi crashed into a book shelf, and it started to shake and tumble, Haruhi rushed and covered Kirimi with her body…

_Bam!_

A small glass bottle tumbled down and the shelf settled, the bottle hit Haruhi's head and the contents spilled over her wig and on to her neck and face.

Haruhi helped the petrified Kirimi up and patted her head, "Are you alright?"

Kirimi nodded shyly, "Th-thank you!" she bowed, probably thinking the situation in a shoujo manga situation.

The sound of footsteps got the two turning their heads at the sound, soon, Nekozawa entered, panting slightly, "What?" His eyes landed on Kirimi, he smiled and hugged his little sister, his puppet dancing. Then, he noticed the crystal bottle in Haruhi's hand, he blinked.

"Fufufu, look forward to today." He smiled sinisterly and pushed Haruhi out of the room. With his puppet sticking out the door, he waved, "don't overuse though, Haruhi-kun." He said mysteriously.

Haruhi walked away, the lingering chuckle of Nekozawa still ringing in her ears…

His God-awful laugh stopped resounding in Haruhi's ears when a boy fell into arms.

Quite literally, into her arms… in a princess hold.

She dropped him.

Yes, she dropped him.

"Ouch! Sorry! Really sorry about that! I fell off there!" He muttered, rubbing his backside with one hand and another pointing up at a place that Haruhi did not bother to look at.

"It's alright, please be careful next time." She said, confused.

She had barely taken three steps when another male student fell on top of her, his back on her back.

"Fujioka-kun? Excuse me about that, my friend there pushed me a little too hard, haha." He scratched the back of his head, smiling awkwardly.

"It's fine." Haruhi said, patting her knees and moving on.

Yet, barely a second past since she got up that yet another student kissed her on the cheek.

"Eh? Fujioka-senpai?" The student wiped his mouth, "are you alright? I didn't mean that, I just tripped on…" He looked behind him, trying to find a banana peel or something like that, but failed miserably when he saw the very flat marble floor.

Haruhi wiped her cheek, "Fine, it's fine." She said, giving him a blank smile and sprinting towards the clubroom. She needed to get away from this hallway, _now!_

Luckily, the music room was just around the corner, she slammed the door behind her and panted.

She looked around, the activities had not started yet, it was rare to see the room empty, and it suddenly felt huge without its usual atmosphere.

She stretched and sat down on a sofa… except it was not a sofa.

It was Mori.

"Mori-senpai? Are you all right? I didn't mean to do that…" She bowed slightly, apologizing.

A large and comforting hand ruffled her hair, Haruhi was secretly glad that it was Mori she sat on and not somebody else.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind being sat on by such a cute creature." Haruhi froze.

She looked up robotically, to find him grinning refreshingly from ear to ear.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Are you by any chance very sleepy?"

"Maybe, does it matter?"

He caressed her cheek gently, sliding his thumb across it. Haruhi looked up at him, "Where is Honey-senpai?"

He jerked his head towards the instrument storage room, indicating that Honey was probably eating cakes in there.

As though on cue, Honey jumped into the room and dropkicked Mori on the head, "Takashi, Go to sleep!" He shouted and Mori dropped back on to the sofa, sound asleep.

"Haru-chan!" Honey spun around Haruhi's neck and clung himself on to her, "We have a break today!" He said happily, spinning her around.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are bringing in the costumes for today!"

"Is that so…"

Without warning, a student flew through the window, yes the window, and nearly killed Haruhi if it was not for Honey's quick thinking.

"Eh? How did I get here?" The student rose and patted off his clothes, the door banged open and the student, who was unfortunately standing right in front of it, was once again sent flying towards Haruhi.

Honey quickly pulled Haruhi out of the way, but perhaps he pulled too hard that Haruhi was sent falling into the arms of another male student (the one who opened the door).

"Huh? Wrong room…" The boy muttered as he pushed Haruhi off, "Eh? Huh? I…are…are you okay?" His face immediately colored at the sight of her, "I… I am Suzuki! Suzuki Ryutaro from class 2 year 1!" He bowed, hiding his colored face.

Haruhi bowed too, apologizing, and was surprised to find her hair free from the wig it usually is in. Her long brown locks flew free, and she brushed it behind her ear.

She looked around, to find Honey looking apologetic with her brown wig hanging in his hand, 'sorry', he mouthed.

"So, boys have been flying at you all day, ne?" Honey licked his lips free of the strawberry cake that he was eating moments ago.

Haruhi nodded while the Kaoru fussed over her head, trying to tie her long hair back into the wig.

"It's really fine, I can cut it if you want." She said matter-of-factly.

"NO!" Three uniform voices shouted.

"It's no trouble at all!" Kaoru nodded, "I'll go over to your house everyday to do it!"

"N-no, that's fine…"

Out of the corner of the club, a pair of glasses glinted, "That's enough, tell us your events from the beginning of the day, Haruhi."

"But Oka-san! Our daughter…" Tamaki piped up, what was that saying again? Oh yeah, old habits are hard to break.

"Technically, that's considered incest, Otou-san."

Tamaki fled over to a corner to plant mushrooms.

"I woke up and I made breakfast."

"Wah, how could you Haruhi? Eating breakfast all by yourself, you should have brought us some!" The twins piped up, but were silenced by a glance from Kyoya.

"After I ate, I left some for Otou-san and came to school with Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki gave the twins are dark glance from his corner.

"Then up until lunch I had lessons…" Haruhi put a finger on her chin, apparently thinking hard, "I went to the black magic club to hand a classmate something from the teacher… but he wasn't there. I left it on the table and met Creamy-chan-"

"What's that, is that yummy?" Honey leaned forward, drooling.

"No no, it's Nekozawa senpai's little sister… well, one thing led to another and we bumped into a bookshelf. Something like water poured on my head."

"Water?"

Haruhi nodded, "I touched it and smelled it, I think it was water… though it did come from Nekozawa senpai." The side of her lip twitched, "Well, no matter." She smiled, "sorry for worrying you."

"No, it's not okay." The trio chirped (Tamaki revived).

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "It's really fine, I-"

"Sorry Haru-chan, I have to agree with them on this one." Honey smiled apologetically, Mori grunted in agreement.

Haruhi frowned slightly, "Even if it's not okay… what can I do?"

And so… the host club's first official battle of the year… starts!

Plan A:

"And… we're done." Honey chittered, smiling at his handy work while the twins laughed openly in a corner, Tamaki, on the other hand, was nice enough to try to hold his in.

"Ano, Honey senpai, will this really work?" Haruhi muttered, cake spread all over her face.

"Of course! Cake will cover any smell!" Haruhi resigned at the sparkly tinkle in his eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a boy crashed through the floor and into Haruhi's lap.

"Eh? Cake? Smells so good!"

He was thrown out the window by three very annoyed people.

Plan A: _Failure_

Plan B:

"Mori-senpai, isn't this kind of cruel?" Haruhi mumbled, holding the kendo sword close.

Mori lowered his head.

"No, that's what I meant, no Mori-senpai… I didn't mean that… I… no, you're not cruel, please cheer up!" Haruhi fussed, sweat dropping.

The other members shook their head and clicked their tongues at her.

Out of nowhere, the volleyball team charged through the door and fell on top of her.

They were thrown out the window as well.

Plan B: _Failure_

Plan C:

"I will hold Haruhi in the forest, protecting her from the horrors that will ensue in a beautiful red rose garden expressing my undying love while holding her hand we will stare deeply into each other's eyes… hey, are you guys listening?" Tamaki screamed at the others, who were already on the twins' plan.

They didn't even bother throwing him out the window.

Plan C: _Failure without doubt_

Plan D:  
"Ne, before us, should it not be the two new recruits?"

"Nah, they're too normal." The others nodded in agreement.

Hikaru took out a red cape while Kaoru took out two small, crystal bottles. Hikaru tossed the cap over Tamaki who was sulking in the corner and Kaoru poured both bottles over his head.

"Well, the theory is that something will be overpowered if something twice as powerful was beside it so…

Tamaki was immediately attacked by boys from all directions, soon, he was under a pile of students and some teachers.

Of course, some of them still stuck on Haruhi.

The few on Haruhi were thrown out the window.

Plan D: _Worse than failure_

"Ano, I was thinking, why don't I just take a shower and wash it off?"

The rest of the club members stared at her.

Kyoya smirked.

"Kyoya-senpai was thinking of the same thing, right?" Haruhi tilted her head to catch a glance of the glasses-kun who stood behind the pile of bodies.

Kyoya shifted his glasses.

**I hope you liked that! The last chapter seemed sort of more serious than it should… so…**

**I look forward to seeing your opinions!**


End file.
